1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for storing cylindrical articles in bulk. This invention has particular utility as a system for storing bottles, for example, containing wine, in bulk, in a fashion that is attractive, efficient, and facilitates convenient inventory control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increased popularity of wine with American consumers has been accompanied by increased need for efficient as well as attractive storage of wine bottles.
In the past, wine bottles have conventionally been stored in bins that are rectangular, diamond-shaped, or triangle-shaped. Typical rectangular storage bins have a base, a roof parallel to the base, and mutually parallel side walls extending perpendicularly between the two to thus define a rectangle in front elevation. The base and roof, and the side walls, are spaced by distances greater that twice the diameter of one wine bottle. Accordingly, bottles maybe stored in rows, the first of which is supported on the base and extends between the side walls and the second and subsequent ones of which are supported on an underlying row. The bottles thus form vertical columns. This rectangular bin arrangement is disadvantageous in that nesting of bottles does not occur in any row that spans the space between adjacent spacer walls. That is, a bottle in such a row is not supported by and in contact with two underlying bottles but rather is supported by a single underlying bottle to thereby form a vertical column. While a rapid inventory may be taken by multiplying the number of bottles in the rows by the numbers of bottles in the columns, the bottles are not densely arranged to make most efficient use of available space. Further, when a first bottle is removed from each row, the remaining bottles will roll toward the V-shaped spaces formed between underlying bottles and undesirable agitation of the sediment in, for example, red wine will occur. Moreover, the possibility of bottle breakage also exists.
It is possible to store bottles in rectangular bins in rows of unequal length but with each bottle supported by and between two underlying bottles in the V-shaped spaced formed between them. However, with this storage configuration it is somewhat difficult to take a rapid inventory since it is not possible to merely count the total number of rows and columns of bottles and multiply the two numbers to produce a total of stored bottles.
Triangular and diamond-shaped bin arrangements include boundary walls having either diamond or triangular shapes in front elevation. Both such configurations permit each bottle in a stored row to be supported by two adjacent bottles in an underlying row. Therefore, bottle storage density is increased. Further, removal of one bottle in a row does not cause movement of other bottles therein, since the other bottles are all stably supported between two adjacent bottles in an underlying row. Thus, certain disadvantages of rectangular bin configurations are overcome. However, these latter types are usually more difficult to construct and are not readily adaptable for adjustment of bin sizes. Of course, since wine bottles come in various sizes, adjustability of the bin dimensions is desirable.
Moreover, since horizontal rows of bottles stored in both triangular and diamond-shaped bins are of unequal length, it is more difficult to take quick inventory of the number stored.
Therefore, known bulk wine storage systems have inherent drawbacks.